Midrange wireless communication technologies can pair devices that are much further apart than Near Field Communication (NFC). For example, a Bluetooth or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) enabled device may have an extended range of ten to hundreds of feet or greater as compared to a range of less than a few inches for NFC. Hence, at any point in time, a midrange wireless enabled communication device can be within the range of multiple devices that can be paired with the communication device.
When communicating sensitive information such as account credentials to conduct a transaction via NFC, an acceptance device can determine which communication device is performing the transaction, because there is usually only one communication device in close proximity to and within the range of the NFC receiver of the acceptance device. However, when using midrange wireless communication technologies, there can be several communication devices present within the range of a midrange wireless receiver, and thus it may be difficult to discern which communication device within range is performing a particular transaction.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.